I Can See It In Your Eyes
by AzureOblivion
Summary: One shot. GinnyDraco. One of those soppy and sad romantic ones which I wrote when I was bored. Please read and let me know what you think.


**Summary: One shot. Ginny/Draco. One of those soppy and sad romantic ones which I wrote when I was bored. Please read and let me know what you think.**

**Well, I was just bored and couldn't sleep, and I felt like writing summat, and seeing as I am stuck trying to find a bridge for my latest fanfic, and I can't seem to write any decent poetry at the mo because all that comes out of my pen is a load of EMOness, I decided to try something new. I've been wanting to do this for a while, and although it's not as good as some of the one shots I have read in this style, I quite enjoyed writing it. I would love for you guys to have a read and let me know what you think (even if it is just critical), so please review! BTW, it is in Ginny's POV, and the "you" refers to Draco. Que les gusten!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I Can See It In Your Eyes.**

I have seen you every day for the past five terms. I constantly pass you in the corridors. We have exchanged mean, spiteful words time and time again. I have even cursed you on occasion. But all the while, instead of hating you like I am supposed to, I have gradually fallen more and more in love with you. No matter how much I have tried to deny it, no matter how much I have fought and argued with myself, I have finally had to accept that I am truly, deeply, madly in love with you. And if this isn't love, then I honestly have no idea what love is, because this feeling is the strongest I have ever felt for anyone in my whole entire life. I constantly think about you, and dream about you, and imagine that you are on my side, that you fight the darkness alongside me, that you love me back just as much or more than I love you.

And I know that you feel for me too. I can see it in your eyes, that look of longing and sorrow that must surely show behind mine too. The forced viciousness in your words, in your attempt to hide the truth. The quick glancing away, the little blushes, the hesitation before causing me pain, they are all signs that tell me that you want and need me too.

But in spite of all this, you and I can never be, because we are enemies. We were born enemies, and we live enemies, and we will die enemies, because it is our destiny. We belong to opposite sides, and to attempt to cross the line would be the death of either or both of us. But I die anyway. I fade away slowly, day by day, with every lost sweet word, every lost gentle caress, every lost precious kiss. Every could have been if we weren't tied to our places. And you die too. I can see it in your eyes. Those cold, gray, sad eyes, the windows to your soul, they tell me everything, with just one glance. And we silently share this secret, our secret, one that nobody can know about, because nobody would accept us. They would mark us as traitors. They would want us to end. But we will never end, because we will never begin. Not in this life.

I wish we could fight for each other, fight for our happiness, fight for our love. But we cannot. Because although I am willing to give everything up, I know that you aren't, because you are scared. I can see it in your eyes. That fear of rejection, of pain, of death. We don't belong in this world. We are lost in it. And we will only ever find ourselves when we have found each other. But that can never be. _We_ can never be.

And there will come a time when we will fight to destroy each other's lives, rival in a war one of us must lose, confront each other against our will, because fate will make us do so. I wish we could run away, go to a place where they can't find us, a place where nobody cares who we are, or what side we are on, a place where people will accept our love. But you won't, because you are tied to your side, to your own kind, to make them proud. I can see it in your eyes.

But they aren't really your own kind, and mine are not really my own kind. We have no kind. We belong to no one. Only to each other. Forbidden property which we shall never enjoy. Wasted feelings with no profit. And I ask myself why it had to be you. Why it was you who I gave my heart away to. Why couldn't it have been someone else. Someone who I can be happy with without causing pain to others. But these questions I will never have the answer to. They are just a few more of life's mysteries. A few more pins to be stuck in our eyes, which we will forever be trying to remove but which will always be stuck there like glue.

All I can do is long for you. For your arms around me, making me feel safe. To feel your fingers run through my hair, while I softly smooth down yours. To feel your lips against mine, melting me and taking my life away, but then giving it all back at the same time. And I long for so much more than that, so much which I shouldn't long for, because it is something you can never give me. Not you. Not ever. But I do long, and I cannot help it, and I know you long for the same thing, because I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes which shine like icy diamonds, which haunt my dreams each and every night.

And there will come a day when I will have to forget you, have to let you go. But I won't be able to, because while I am not with you, I cannot live without your presence. Without the knowledge that you are there, whether in body or in soul. And you will forever remain in my dreams, and I will always hope that they will one day come true. But they will never come true, because dreams are all that they are.

And when our time in this world comes to an end, we will die together, but alone. Loved, but apart. Wanted, but lost. But perhaps after that lonely death, after all the agony and torture, we will find each other beyond, in another life, should there be one. Beyond the black veil. All I can do is hope that this is true, that we will be united at last after all our pain and misery. And I know that you hope the same thing, because I can see it in your eyes...


End file.
